Please Stay
by Willow Wildfire
Summary: But if I told you how I felt... What would the difference be? I never wanted to go, maybe things would have been different If I had stayed. But I went, and after all those years, I finally came back. [Cloti thoughts]


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own **F**inal **F**antasy **VII**, it's owned by Square Enix. Also, I do not own the song '**L**ove **S**ong' by **T**he **C**ure._

**_One Shot Song Fic; _Cloud's thoughts on Tifa and his time of leaving her and his home town behind. His thoughts, stuck in his head.**

_Final Fantasy VII_

_**-Please Stay-**_

_'I always though that, If I'd become strong.. If I would become at least 'someone', you would notice me..' -**Cloud.**_

_'You where always on my mind, I saw you in everyone walking by. I missed you more than words can describe...' -**Tifa

* * *

**_

**Whenever I'm alone with you,**

**You make me feel like I am home again.**

**Whenever I'm alone with you,**

**You make me feel like I am whole again.**

_Tifa...? Do you remember that night I left.. How we sat on the well, both unsure of what to say. You didn't want me to leave. I didn't want to go. I left... That night was like.. I meant so much to me, to see you showed up. I honestly thought you would never come out to see me at night. I mean, why would you? You had all the boys of town adoring you. Why meeting with some outcast? It surprised me, to see you walking towards me, sitting down next to me... Right next to me... So close. Yet, I turned. If I would have looked closer.. Would have listened to what your eyes were trying to say... Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened. Now that I think back, I remember your eyes were pleading, begging to get my attention, asking me... To stay. _

_But I walked.. I was proud to tell you I was going into Soldier. It was a hard risk, but I would take it, as long as it would make you notice me. I left my home town. My mom. But most of all, I had to leave you. I hoped that maybe, when I left you would miss me? Be happy when I came back; strong and as someone._

**Whenever I'm alone with you,**

**You make me feel like I am young again.**

**Whenever I'm alone with you,**

**You make me feel like I am fun again.**

_I remember that day when I came back to town, on that mission. When you walked towards us, with your bright and optimistic radiation. I felt so ashamed... So guilty towards you. 'What if I had hurt you that day I left..' I kept asking myself. 'Now I'm back. Lying and denying I'm here. You don't know I didn't make it into Soldier... I'm just an assistant... I'm not strong. I'm weak...' I remember how I kept my eyes on you behind that mask. You had to lead us the way, but I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I would never let you down. I remember how mad you got.. When Sephiroth told you, you weren't allowed into the Reactor. How he told me to take care of the lady. Of course I would. No one would get in your way. Ever. Though, the silence was disturbing at first. Neither of us spoke, and I thought you really hated it to be outside with just... a low Soldier. That 'low Soldier' was me though... Maybe if you had known, you would have kicked my ass, for not showing myself, call me a coward for not saying anything. Or most of all, ignore me, or tell me you didn't remember me... _

**However far away,**

**I will always love you.**

**However long I stay, **

**I will always love you.**

**Whatever words I say,**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

_I lay awake for nights. My mind kept picturing you and your warm smile. The well that night, with the stars above us, shining bright as ever. Our promise... I wonder what I can do. I always seem to mess everything up when I try so hard to do right. It always goes wrong... With every training I had, you were on my mind. And that's where you stayed. Even though we never talked much.. I loved you as much as possible. I loved you so much, it was stinging in heart. Hurting me, because we were apart... God I missed you every night. How I wished you would have noticed me, and I was still home, with you in my arms. "A sealed up secret wish." If I told you the real reason... Why I really left, would you hate me? Yell, scream and shout at me for being such a jerk? I would deserve it. I would deserve every bit of hate you had in you. All of it. I wish I would have done things differently. After all, I'm the one who left. Though, when we were so far away from each other. It made me realize how much more you meant to me. My whole body was aching because I missed your smile. I missed your voice, I missed everything about you. From you scent to your laugh. Everything. It only caused me to love you more. I loved the face I couldn't see. And honestly, It was killing me._

**Whenever I'm alone with you,**

**You make me feel like I am free again.**

**Whenever I'm alone with you,**

**You make me feel like I am clean again.**

_So when I'm back one day... If I ever get back. I hope you will invite me with open arms. Like on that starry night. Only the two of us. I hope you haven't got a boy friend... I sound selfish don't I? I never want to see or make you cry. And I don't know if I could face the guy who can wrap his arms around you. Who can hear your deepest secrets... Who is allowed to love you and receive your love. I hope, I can make up for the mistake I made. The biggest one ever. I left._

_Every time when I was with you... Everything felt right. I felt in place, and I felt like I had a meaning. 'Being there for you'. And that's where I would stay if I had the chance. If I ever get the chance to be there for you, to prove myself to you and win your heart, I'll take it without any second thoughts. _

**However far away,**

**I will always love you.**

**However long I stay,**

**I will always love you.**

**Whatever words I say,**

**I will always love you.**

**I will always love you.**

_I know now, that everyone makes their mistakes. And I also know, not everyone has all the luck in the world. But if being me means I can make you happy. If it means I can give you joy and make you feel safe, I am all yours. _

_If loving you means, being there for you, listening to you, and have a shoulder for you to lean on, I swear I'm always here for you._

_If promising you means, make you trust me, have faith in me and let you count on me. I'll give you the full 100._

_I will always be right next to you. My shoulder is there when you will need it to cry on. I'll listen to you whenever you want. I'll safe you, like that knight in shining armor. I'll give you the best I have, and everything you want. _

_I promise you I will, when I get back one day. _

_I promise I will come back, a true hero. A Soldier. If not, I'll come back as Cloud. Cloud Strife, the boy who made you that promise. Though, I'm only me than, but secretly, a small wish, hidden inside, is hoping that being me is enough. And that I will get the chance to make you shine. To make you feel loved._

_I love you. Forever and always. _

_No matter how far away..._

**End.**

**Author's Note: **I hoped everyone liked this one-shot-song-fic. Yes, it's supposed to be a one shot, but who knows, maybe if I get a new idea it wont be. Can't promise anything. One way or the other, I still hope you enjoyed this piece. Please **R**ead and **R**eview. Thanks.

Also, Merry Christmas to all of you, and a Happy/ Healthy New Year.

**-T. Lockheart.**


End file.
